


Caught at Sea.

by DanDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Merman Erwin, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: Levi finds his lover in a way he never expected in their next life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shortest summary ever..
> 
> So, I figured I'd return to Eruri and ponder my weird OC fics..
> 
> This one may be a little weird (and too short, as always) since Erwin is a merman, but..
> 
> Well, what can I say? Levi loves Erwin.
> 
> And Erwin's------

It was a clear, breath-taking day.

Levi managed to drag his friend, Hange, out of bed and get breakfast before midday.

 

Hange had to stop by the market to pick up a few things, though, so Levi had set out in his boat alone.

 

I can at least enjoy the quiet, the black haired man thought as he tilted his head back to view the blue sky.

 

He let out a breath, as he had met Hange in this life.

 

His heart clenched when he thought of the person he wished to meet most.

Because of this, Levi let his mind turn to the memory of meeting Hange for the first time:

 

He had just made tea when a rattling knock sounded from his door. Sighing in exasperation, Levi quickly came to the door.

The moment he set his gaze on his friend, the memories of the life before came flooding back.

 

Stirring him out of reminiscence was a splashing noise.

Levi's grey eyes flickered to the mostly clear, serene water that he was surrounded by.

He was fairly far from the shore, but he figured he might make it if he had to swim.

The short male scanned the water for any sign of dolphins or sharks.

Instead of seeing either suggested creatures, Levi witnessed a tail glide gracefully through the water.

The green and blue fin cut the sea, coming dangerously close to Levi's boat, named the Flying Freedom.

Levi found it to be a stupid name, but Hange insisted.

At least they did a good paint job, he had to admit, as after the title a symbol of two feathers appeared.

He knew Hange was paying tribute to their past life, where they had been in the Survey Corps.

 

If Levi could think more on it, he would've guessed that was the true reason he didn't refuse the proposition.

His mind was currently occupied by the moving creature near him, however.

Levi's curiosity grew as bubbles surfaced, near where the tail was.

He heard another splash, and held his breath as his eyes fixed on the spot the creature had been moving at.

All at once, the creature broke through the calm surface of the ocean.

Levi's grey eyes widened as he realized it wasn't a creature, it was a man.

No, not any man, Levi realized.

"Erwin!"

 

Erwin smiled, his blue eyes alight.

"Levi.." 

He spoke the name as though it were the very reason he was floating in the ocean.

Levi bent down to touch his lips to the other's, having long awaited a kiss.

Erwin pushed up, pressing his lips to Levi's in equal fervor.

Levi's hands trailed down Erwin's arms, never once missing every crevice and scar.

He paused when he felt something rough, the sensation beginning just below Erwin's waist.

Erwin broke away from the kiss, face flushed deliciously.

"Ah..Levi, I'm...uh, well.."

"A merman," Levi finished, eyes taking in the appearance of the blue and green tail.

Erwin nodded, pulling away,"I'll..understand if you don't want me, now that----"

Levi pulled him back,"Fuck no, Erwin! I've waited too long to see you and too long to fuck you!"

Erwin's blue eyes flashed to determined grey, lips parting slightly.

Levi trailed his hands further down, fingertips brushing on his lover's scales.

It was a new sensation, but Levi found he liked it.

 

Looks like I found something else, as well, he thought as his hand brushed Erwin's erection.

He raised a brow, Erwin launching into an explanation as a result,"Oh! Levi, it..it works like a dolphin. When I'm not..not aroused, my cock stays hidden, but when I'm----"

"When you're turning me off, it makes me unhappy," Levi snapped, tugging gently upward on Erwin's hard cock.

The blond tilted his head back, Levi taking the chance to lick his skin.

Along with tasting the salt from the seawater, Levi inhaled a scent that was distinctly Erwin's.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do this," Levi murmured against the taller man's skin.

Erwin shivered, leaning into Levi's palm.

"Levi, I... God, you're so gorgeous."

Levi locked his lips with Erwin's as he continued to stroke the latter's erection.

As he was, Erwin pried the buttons of Levi's shirt loose.

He touched Levi's chest, down to the bulge in his black pants.

Without a second thought, Erwin unbuckled the shorter man's pants and freed his erection.

He stroked Levi's cock, kissing the other man passionately.

His free hand roamed down to Levi's ass, stroking it lovingly.

"Erwin..put your.." Levi gasped out, kissing him again.

"You've certainly gotten very kinky since our last life, if we're really doing this in a boat," Erwin murmured, sliding one finger in Levi's asshole.

Levi moaned, the sound swallowed up by the other man.

Soon, he added a second finger.

By the time he pressed a third in, Levi was bouncing on them.

"Erwin..fuck.." Levi panted, certain he was close to climaxing from the friction.

"Turn around for me, Levi," Erwin whispered, sliding his fingers out.

Levi turned, revealing his ass to Erwin.

Erwin pushed his erection inside of Levi, sliding him down in the water by gripping his hips.

His pace was slow, at first.

Then, moans and gasps from Levi drove him to quicken his pace.

He moved faster, until soon he was pounding into Levi.

He reached down for Levi's cock, stroking it almost as fast as his thrusts.

Levi glanced back at Erwin, pressure building.

In that moment, he was reminded of how much he loved Erwin Smith.

As they climaxed almost simultaneously, Levi knew they would always find each other.

In this life or in the next, Levi remembered Erwin's words to him as they went into their last battle.

 

They caught their breath as they came down from their pleasure highs, the world before them ceasing in its dangerous spin.

Levi lazily pressed a kiss to Erwin's mouth, saying nothing.

Erwin slid out of Levi, turning the sailor to face him.

He held him in a tight grip, Levi not complaining for a second.

"I knew I'd find you," Erwin said with a chuckle.

"I know I love you," Levi responded in a whisper.

"Don't tell me you're a hopeless romantic in this life, Levi?" 

Levi rolled his eyes,"You wish, Erwin."

Warmth washed over him to mingle with the sun's rays as Erwin laughed.

He kissed the blond again, drawing the action out for a few seconds longer.

 

Levi snuggled into Erwin's chest, forgetting that he needed to pick up Hange by the docks. He forgot how he was without his pants, shoes, and socks. He ignored the pain that flared in his backside, only focused on the strong arms that cradled his lithe body close.

 

With the sun basking down on the two, Levi whispered without a hint of a doubt,"I love you, Erwin Smith."

**Author's Note:**

> \------bolo tie. Hah, thought I was gonna say something else, huh?
> 
> If you followed that you're weird.
> 
> ...I like you.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
